


Hardships of writing

by Bacner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Minerva needs a beta, Minerva writes a fanfic, Some Humor, a drabble, some animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Minerva McGonagall tries her hand at writing - it's harder than she thought.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Hardships of writing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [milli_canales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milli_canales/gifts).



> Disclaimer: None of human characters are mine, but belong to Joan Rowling. Everyone else is mine.

...Once upon a time (after the victory over Voldemort) Ron Weasley was walking through the Forbidden forest on some unknown errand, when down from the tree came a squirrel.

“Assalam alleikhum, squirrel-sama,” Ron Weasley said for no good reason.

“Right back at you, Weasley-man,” the squirrel replied in the same tone. “Where’re you heading off, anyways?”

“Oh, I am thinking of starring in a cross-over fic for a change, and by starring, I really mean it. Canon fandom seems to be making me into a comic relief, and I’m fed up with that. Want to come along? Or do you want to remain just a squirrel in the Forbidden forest?”

“You bet I want to come along!” the squirrel said eagerly and jumped onto Ron’s shoulder. “Lead on, Weasley-man!”

And together they walked off through the Forbidden forest.

...And in a different part of the forest (but also after the victory over Voldemort), Harry Potter came across a river, upon the shore of which lay a crocodile. “So, how are you doing, crocodile?” asked Harry, who, incidentally, was in his animagus shape (that of a kestrel).

“Do you mind, brat? I have been reincarnated not so long ago, I need a break,” snapped the crocodile, which was actually the reincarnation of You-Know-Who. “By the way, did you see Bella around? For some reason, she got reincarnated as a squirrel – that is just wrong!”

“No,” Harry replied sheepishly – he really didn’t want to go another seven to eight rounds with his arch-nemesis, so he moved somewhat further away from him. “But I will keep an eye out for her.” And he flew away in a rush.

...At the same time, BTW, Hermione Grainger was busy talking to a chickadee. “That is most extraordinary!” she was busy writing down her impromptu interview on a scroll. “I always knew that the Sorting Hat was more than just the obvious!”

* * *

Minerva McGonagall put down her own scroll and quill with a groan. “I really need to find a good beta!”

End


End file.
